Let the bet begin!
by Sound-Horizon
Summary: "Let's make a bet," She began, "If you can make us fall in love with you, then you can have the satisfaction of rejecting us and making us heartbroken." She finished. Grinning, the boy grabbed her hand and kissed it,"Let the bet begin!" Marcelee, PB x PG, Fi x Finn. Re-written!


**Hello! I decided to rewrite this story. I'm not on HIATUS, so yup! o u o xD Sorry for the long wait, had to get my new laptop!**

**You guys know the pairings, but if you forgot:**

**PBxPG, Marcelee, FINNxFIONNA, Lord-MochromicornxCake, Lady RainicornxJake, LordxLady, (Added one more :D ) Flame Princess x Flame Princ**

**() : Does not mean Author's Note! It's like adding more detail! You'll see~ If I ever need to add author's note I'll use '^'**

**Oh! Also, it's going to be FPxFionna in the beginning xD Some FPxFinn friendship like (Their relationship is rather hard to explain but if you really want to know how it's like just PM me!)**

**Warning: T for Language u n u**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time at all, and I do not want to own it!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**_Ooo._**

_The elite all girls boarding school with the richest, the smartest, and the righteous girls. However, due to some certain circumstances the school had to be shut down within a year. Of course, the teachers helped the students apply for the new co-ed boarding school (Which was formely Aaa.)_

_Most girls got in, yet others didn't (^Seraphina actually got in, but had to go to some anger management classes first, meaning she would arrive weeks later.)_

_Of course, the new co-ed school took time to prepare aswell, it had finally finished the girls dorm. They were lucky enough to find applications, so they accepted almost all (Some girls had filthy files.)_

_Three of the girls that were accepted were just leaving the school, packed up and everything._

_One of them was the genius of the school, passing all academic fields with flying colors, Bonnibell Bubblegum. Bonnie was known as Princess Bubblegum (One of the many nicknames Simon had given his students.)_

_The second female was one of the creepiest, and most talented of them all, Marceline Abadeer. Marceline was known as the Evil Vampire Queen of the school, since she found a way to suck the red out of strawberries (No one knows how she does it. )_

_The third, and final female was the heroine, the righteous hero, the pride and joy of the school for her good deeds, Fionna the Human (She prefered not to use her last name.) The school rarely had bullies, since the righteous heroine would bring them into justice._

_All three of them were saying their last goodbyes in their own way. Fionna had given all her favorite teachers one of her swords each, Marceline had played a final song, dedicating it to the school, and finally Bonnie had given almost all her teachers her email so they could check on them._

_"BUBBLEGUM HURRY UP!"_

_Bonnie looked up from the gates, she hadn't noticed she was staring at it until now._

_"C-coming!" She said softly, turning around and heading towards the back of the truck. Marceline's suitcase was already there, and some boxes labeled 'Fionna'. Taking a deep breathe, Bonnie placed her suitcase right next to Marceline's._

_"I'm ready!"_

_"'Bout time!" Came a new voice. The owner of that voice was none other than Fionna, who was playing her DSI. "Takin' longer than Marceline the fu-" Her sentence was cut short with Marceline grabbing her tongue._

_"Sweetie shut your mouth, or your tongue will be cut off~" Marceline hissed, face inches away from Fionna's. Fionna simply replied with a weak nod, her face completely red and eyes widened in fear._

_"Good~!" Marceline let go of her tongue, "Now don't talk bad about lil' ol' Marceline~!" She pulled away from her, getting off the backseat and heading towards the driver's seat._

_"Marceline, stop being uncivil." Bonnie began as she closed the passenger's door shut._

_"Whatever **Princess**. Don't get your panties in a bunc-"_

_"EXCUSE ME?"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"Well I ne-"_

_"Guys! Shut up!"_

_Bonnie and Marceline turned towards Fionna, who had stopped playing her game._

_"Marcy go drive, Bonnie you give her directions. UGH!" Fionna whined, throwing her arms up in the air. It waS All three of them began laughing._

_"Well then, let's go to Aaa!" Marceline cried, raising her fist in the air. Fionna fistpumped in the air, and Bonnie began laughing nervously._

_"Woo!" They all said in unison, fistpumping as they drove towards the co-ed school._

* * *

**Hope you like it re-written! I worked hard on this!**

**Please review will update more often, every Friday and Monday!**

**^ : Seraphine is Flame Princess' name! I wanted her to arrive later for sorta more drama! Don't worry, she isn't a bad guy in here!**


End file.
